


El vuelo del halcón

by Shameblack



Series: Respira por la piel [3]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, Locura, M/M, Necrofilia, Slash, Tristeza
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-14
Updated: 2013-12-14
Packaged: 2018-01-04 15:22:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,290
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1082608
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shameblack/pseuds/Shameblack
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Y su mundo se le viene abajo, porque Sasuke era su todo, y le era difícil imaginarse ahora su realidad sin él. Y los sentimientos le bullían dentro, y solo podía pensar que le quería, como nunca quiso a nadie más.</p>
            </blockquote>





	El vuelo del halcón

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Manzani](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Manzani/gifts).



> Primero que nada, este pedazo de algo está dedicado con cariño para Manzanita Roja. Chula, en verdad espero que te guste. 
> 
> Es mi primer intento de un porno que resultó ser un muy mal porno porque no sé escribir con decencia escenas calientes. Además, soy una perra del drama y esto está muy enfermo. 
> 
> Entre otras cosas importantes, si te gusta el sexo convencional y te desagradan las parafilias, mejor no leas esto porque contiene necrofilia. 
> 
> De antemano una disculpa por cualquier error de ortografía, sintaxis o gramática.

La opresión en su pecho le hizo retroceder dos pasos, que luego volvió a dar. Ahí estaba, justo enfrente, con su pálido color y la inexpresividad en su rostro. Se veía sin vida, sin nada. Se veía como jamás debió. El dolor en su pecho era demasiado grande, demasiado pesado para cargarlo por sí solo. Pero no quería que nadie le ayudara, nadie podría ayudarlo. Nadie podía traérselo de vuelta.

―Naruto― Sakura le llamó desde atrás, con su voz colgando de un hilo.

El cuerpo de Sasuke se recostaba tranquilo en la sucia tierra del bosque, con heridas aún abiertas y la sangre fresca adornando su ropa. Desde su lugar parecía tan tranquilo, tan en paz. Naruto no pudo evitar acercarse temeroso, quizá pensando que era una bendita ilusión, una pesadilla como cuando tenía trece años. Que todo era falso y ese de ahí no era Sauke, no era el cadáver de Sasuke.

Pero nada sucedió cuando llegó a su lado, ni cuando le tocó la cara y paseó sus yemas por sus ojos. El tacto era real, el frío era real, y el dolor también. Ése era Sasuke, su mejor amigo, su primer rival, su primer lazo, su todo en muchos sentidos. Ése era su mundo reducido a nada, a un cuerpo vacío ya sin alma. Era muerte.

―Naruto.

Y dolía demasiado el saber que no había llegado a tiempo, que si sólo hubiera apresurado más el paso aún sostendría la vida de Sasuke, aún estaría a su lado. ¿Por qué no había llegado antes?, ¿por qué?

―Déjenme solo―murmuró con voz cortada. Instantes después sintió a Sakura y Kakashi alejarse, dándole un poco de intimidad con Sasuke, o lo que quedaba de él.

Acarició los cabellos negros, ahora húmedos por la pequeña llovizna que había acontecido –o quizá por la sangre, por las lágrimas de él y de Sakura-, luego siguió el trayecto hasta sus mejillas y luego a sus labios. Sus labios, pálidos, fríos e impersonales. Sasuke estaba frío, más de lo normal y eso le causó un temblor.

―¿Por qué? ―Oprimió el labio inferior para luego soltarlo y delinear la boca con sus dedos―, ¿por qué?

¿Por qué su amigo ya no estaba ahí?, ¿por qué no había logrado hacer nada? Después de tanto tiempo, de tantas cosas, lo perdía, así de sencillo. Ni siquiera había estado en sus últimos momentos, no le había podido sujetar la mano, ni decirle nada. No había podido acompañarlo en el final, lo dejó solo cuando había prometido jamás hacerlo.

―Perdóname―susurró sin voz, ahogando un gemido y rompiendo al final en llanto.

Dejó caer su cabeza en el pecho inerte de su amigo, mientras sus manos abrazaban al cadáver y lo atraían hacia sí. Los jadeos comenzaron a chocar contra la tela y luego fueron los gritos, fue su alma rompiéndose, su corazón desgarrándose. Su todo cayendo en el fondo, dejándolo seco, sin nada. Su cara ardía y las lágrimas no dejaban de correr. Apretaba con fuerza el cuerpo de Sasuke pero no había reacción, no había insultos. No había nada.

―Perdóname―repetía como una letanía, mientras el pecho se le achicaba y dejaba toda su culpa en aquella disculpa.

No supo cuánto tiempo quedó así, porque los minutos dejaron de pasar sobre él, el cielo también, todo dejó de importarle. Solo quería sentir el cuerpo debajo, el frío que emanaba, la certeza de que ya no volvería. Quería estar a su lado, por siempre, incluso si la muerte iba a buscarlo ahí, a su lugar en el suelo tendido a un lado de Sasuke Uchiha. A Naruto todo le dejó de importar, porque en ese instante solo existía el dolor y la cruda realidad. La culpa carcomiéndole entero, la tristeza emanando por cada poro. Naruto se desconectó del mundo, queriendo seguir a Sasuke, para no dejarlo solo. 

Y así pasaron las horas, y el llanto en algún momento cesó, igual que el ruido en su cabeza, pero no en su pecho. La tristeza no menguaba, pero las lágrimas sí. Se sentía seco, sin algo importante. Le aterraba el saber que si movía un poco más la nariz aún identificaría el aroma del moreno debajo del hedor de la tierra y la sangre. Le asustaba volver a caer en la realidad, esa donde su mejor amigo ya no habitaba.

Levantó la cabeza y miró con detenimiento el rostro del moreno. No había cambiado un ápice, ni un poco. Sus dedos volvieron a ir hacía sus labios, y los delinearon temblorosos, con miedo de molestar.

―Perdóname por no estar a tu lado―el tacto era tan frío, tan sin vida―. Lo siento.

Poco a poco volvió a alzarse, sintiendo sus músculos tensos y los huesos crujir, hasta que su rostro quedó a la altura del de Sasuke. Lucía tan calmado, como si ahora ya no le preocupara nada; como si al fin pudiera descansar y olvidarse de todo, de las venganzas y la muerte; de los lazos y los hermanos. De Naruto.

El pensamiento le molestó y asustó por partes iguales. ¿Sasuke lo olvidaría?, ¿dejaría ir su recuerdo, de las cosas que vivieron juntos? Peor aún, ¿lo odiaría, por no llegar a tiempo? ¿Por no estar a su lado?

―Perdóname―susurró sobre la boca de su amigo antes de tocarla con sus labios.

Estaban fríos y se sentían pesados, sin nada que dar. Naruto se separó llorando, dejando las gotas caer sobre la piel de Sasuke. Una lágrima cayó cerca del ojo de su amigo y luego fluyó. Parecía que estaba llorando, que a él también le dolía el que no hubiera estado ahí para el final. El rubio juntó su frente con la de Uchiha, cerrando los ojos y acariciando con cuidado la cara de su amigo.

―Sasuke―y su nombre le dolía aún más, le destrozaba por dentro―, hubiera dado todo…

Un gemido le cortó la frase, apretándose más contra el cadáver.

―Daría todo porque siguieras aquí.

El segundo beso fue más dolor que otra cosa. Fue el sentir que ya nunca podría hacer eso, que nunca podría decirle lo mucho que sentía por él, lo mucho que le dolía de la buena y de la mala manera, lo tanto que hubiera hecho por él. Fue un beso triste y húmedo, por sus lágrimas y la sangre que Sasuke tenía en su piel, porque sentía cómo se iba hundiendo, cómo todo se apagaba.

―Sasuke―cuánto dolía.

Sus manos acariciaron con urgencia el cuello de su amigo, y luego su pecho. Sus labios se volvieron feroces,  ponía el doble de pasión en los besos, la pasión que Sasuke no podía regresarle. Se movía, besaba y lloraba por los dos, por lo que una vez fueron y ahora ya no serían.

―Jamás me olvides, yo no te olvidaré.

Siguió besando con tranquilidad la piel de Sasuke, primero su quijada y luego su cuello. No le importaba besar ahí donde había sangre, ni tampoco las heridas, las cuales recalcaba con sus labios. Acarició cada parte del cuerpo de Sasuke, cada rincón, cada cosa. Quería dejarle ver lo mucho que le quería, lo mucho que sentía por él, lo mucho que le haría falta, lo tanto que lo necesitaría. Quería pedirle su perdón, porque ya nunca más harían eso, pues era la última vez antes de que tres metros de tierra los separaran.

Comenzó a desvestirlo con cuidado, sintiéndose raro al no escuchar nada más que sus sollozos y jadeos, sin nadie que le respondiera, que le dijera que parara o que le quitara la ropa de una puta vez. Ahí no había nadie, sólo él y un cadáver.  El cadáver de Sasuke.

―¿Te molestaría que lo hiciera?, ¿me detendrías?

Pero el rostro seguía inmutable, sus ojos no se habían abierto ni había recuperado el color.

―Pero ya no puedes, porque estás…―sus manos jugaban con la cinturilla del pantalón, tocando la piel debajo―. Porque te fuiste sin mí, te largaste antes que yo―un jadeo salió, cortándole la voz―. Pensé que habíamos dicho algo sobre irnos juntos, ¿lo recuerdas, bastardo? Tú y yo, maldita sea. Los dos. No yo, no solo yo. ¡Juntos!,  
¡Tú!

El enojo le recorrió rápido, como un chispazo de energía. Le dolía, le hería en el pecho el recuerdo de saber que habían prometido que estarían juntos, que ellos estarían hasta el final. Ni adelantos ni retrasos. Se lo habían prometido, lo habían sellado, y Sasuke había faltado a su palabra, la palabra de un Uchiha. ¿Cómo era eso digno, faltar a la promesa de caballero? Sasuke no lo había esperado, como siempre. Simplemente había marchado antes, se había alejado como otras tantas veces. Y Naruto quería seguirlo, cómo deseaba hacerlo, primero para golpearlo y luego gritarle todo lo que ahora no podía. Era eufórica la sensación de enojo, de coraje y odio. Sasuke no lo había esperado, no le había importado. Se había ido, dejándolo solo, como en el principio. Simplemente se había largado, dejándolo atrás, sin importarle. A él, su mejor amigo.

― ¡¿Por qué me has dejado solo, Sasuke?! ¡¿Por qué?!

Golpeó la mejilla del moreno, desbordando la rabia que le daba. El viento barrió los árboles y le movió el cabello. Ahí estaba, a horcajadas encima del cadáver de su mejor amigo, respirando con fuerza y esperando algo, lo que fuera. Esperando un insulto o una patada. Pero nada llegó. Y quizá fue eso lo que lo desquició un poco más, quizá fue eso lo que le hizo bajarle por completo los pantalones y la ropa interior y bajarse los suyos propios. Quizá fue eso, o todo, o nada. Naruto ya no sabía, ya no quería saber. Quería sentir, quería una respuesta, algo que le dijera que no lo había abandonado, que lo perdonaba, que también le quería, que jamás lo hubiera dejado solo, que no faltó a su palabra, no rompió la promesa.

Volvió a besarlo, abriéndole la boca y metiendo todo su dolor, su coraje, su amor. Su mano derecha comenzó a descender hasta la altura de las caderas, donde reposaba su erección cubierta solo por el calzoncillo. Estaba duro y caliente. Incluso muerto Sasuke se la ponía dura como piedra. Tomó entre sus dedos el pene flácido de su amigo y lo pegó al suyo, sintiendo el contraste de temperaturas y texturas. Era tan extraño, tan diferente a todo lo que había sentido antes. Era el frío y el calor encontrándose, conociéndose de a poco. Eran ellos, juntos pero distanciados, igual que desde que Sasuke huyó de la Aldea, desde que estuvieron juntos en el equipo siete. Era Naruto tratando de alcanzarlo, y Sasuke alejándose. Ahora estaba más que alejado, simplemente ya no estaba.

Las lágrimas le calentaron la cara y humedecieron sus mejillas. Y entonces sintió frío ahí, por donde la gota salada había pasado, y fue como si Sasuke la hubiera quitado. Imaginándose que aquellos eran sus dedos y esos sus ojos oscuros, viéndolo con profundidad y coraje. Luego eran sus labios, mordiéndole, jalándole hacía abajo para que terminara recostado encima de él. Sus manos, frías al tacto, recorriendo su pecho. Su boca, su voz, su todo.

―Sasuke.

―Cállate, Naruto.

La sensación fantasmal de los labios de Sasuke sobre los suyos lo congeló, pero aún más lo hicieron sus manos, que jugaban por encima de su piel, intentando encontrar el camino correcto y fallando a propósito. Podía ver por el rabillo del ojo la sonrisa naciente de Sasuke, burlándose de él. Como si el tampoco estuviera nervioso, el muy imbécil.

―Deja de reírte, teme.

―Estás nervioso.

―Como si tú no lo estuvieras―le susurró de vuelta, girando sus ojos hacia la cara de Sasuke, que se mantenía fría, pero con algo diferente.

Naruto aspiró el aire que le faltaba, justo por encima de los labios de su mejor amigo, quien le besó rudo y le terminó de bajar los bóxers y tomó sin cuidado su erección. El frío le erizó la piel y dejó salir un jadeo de sorpresa, luego de pena. La mano de Sasuke estaba fría, igual que todo él. Comenzó el vaivén lento y seguro. Naruto se pegó más a su cuerpo, haciendo casi imposible el movimiento de la mano de Uchiha, aunque bien éste nunca se lo reprochó.

―Así, más fuerte―jadeó en la oreja del moreno, quien se estremeció poco y siguió con el mismo ritmo―. Sasuke.

―Qué.

Y el ritmo aumentó, con coraje, con odio. Su mano subía y bajaba sin cuidado, haciendo daño sin importarle. Naruto le gimió en la oreja, pero Sasuke se mantuvo férreo, inexpresivo. Uzumaki jamás había querido algo así, él no quería nada de eso, él quería a Sasuke en extensión. Trató de detenerlo pero el tacto rudo siguió y esos ojos oscuros solo dejaban a la vista el rencor y desprecio.

―Sasuke.

―Córrete de una puta vez.

Pero Naruto no quería correrse, no quería solo sentir la mano y ya. Él quería que ambos estuvieran ahí, que fuera por los dos. Su mano, temblorosa por la excitación, firme por la convicción, se colocó sobre la de su mejor amigo y la rodeó, comenzando a obligar a Sasuke a bajar el ritmo, a llevarlo lento. Con su mano libre le tomó del cuello y le hizo mirarlo a los ojos, con frentes juntas y respiraciones agitadas.

―Así―susurró, apretando el agarre sobre la mano de Uchiha―, yo te quiero así, Sasuke― detuvo el movimiento de su mano y con éste el del moreno, que lo miró en silencio―, incluso si solo me miras, con eso me basta. Con que solo estés aquí. Conmigo. Pero _que estés_.

El viento los rodeó un poco e hizo bailar la ropa y el cabello de ambos. Sasuke se mantuvo en silencio y Naruto no se atrevió a romperlo, porque sentía que si lo hacía Uchiha nunca más hablaría, y solo sería un monólogo de una triste irrealidad. Solo sería Naruto llorándole a un cadáver de mirada inexpresiva, de sentimientos nulos. Temía que fuera él el único capaz de romper ese silencio, de convertirlo en otra cosa.

―Que esté―repitió después Sasuke, mirando ahora a su mano siendo cubierta por la del rubio―. Por qué, ¿por qué siempre eres tú el que está? ―comenzó a moverse, lento y suave―, ¿por qué no te cansas y ya?

―¿Y quién dijo que no me he cansado? ―Jadeó cuando el ritmo aumentó, cerrando los ojos y sintiendo los dedos de Sasuke sobre su pene, y encima de éstos su propia mano, transmitiendo calor, cariño―. Pero incluso si me canso, no me detendría. Por ti probablemente nunca lo haría.

Sasuke le miró serio, deteniendo su mano y apartándola.

―Yo no te quiero.

―Yo a ti sí.  

―Jamás te lo pedí, ni a ti ni a nadie.

―Lo sé.

―Quítate.

―No―le tomó los brazos, asegurándose que se quedara a su lado, por más tiempo, por la eternidad que no tenían―, no quiero. Eres mi mejor amigo.

Uchiha gruñó y dejó su cuerpo caer, exasperado.

―¿Por qué siempre es así?

Naruto se irguió un poco dejando un espacio entre ellos, solo para poder ver el rostro de Sasuke, para contemplarlo con placer. En ese instante aquella mirada oscura le traspasaba, y le hacía temblar. Jamás se lo había dicho, pero le gustaban sus ojos, sobre todo cuando lo miraban a él. En cualquier situación, en el entrenamiento cuando el sol despuntaba por el horizonte, o en mitad de una de sus peleas. Cuando Sakura regañaba a Naruto y Sasuke le miraba de refilón. Cuando uno casi muere y el otro no; ese día de lluvia que coincidieron en el cementerio, o cuando tuvieron que pasar la noche juntos en esa misión mediocre. Cuando peleó contra él en el Valle del Fin y supo que lo había perdido. Siempre le había gustado esa mirada porque se sentía importante para Sasuke, y nunca se lo había dicho. Se preguntó qué podría ser aquello que Sasuke nunca le dijo y que nunca le diría. Qué le gustaría a Sasuke de él.

―No creo que pueda ser de otra manera―respondió a su vez, colocando sus manos a ambos costados de la bruna cabeza―. Nunca podría dejarte ir.

―Hace mucho que te dejé atrás―dijo cruel, observando con fiereza las azules gemas de su compañero. Quizá quería causar dolor, rechazo y abandono. Quizá era su propio instinto de protección. Quizá no era nada, pero eso no importó, porque Naruto le sonrió de vuelta y Sasuke le odió un poco más.

―Y aun así estamos aquí.

Sasuke se quedó callado, observando con dolor a su mejor amigo. ¿Por qué siempre era así? ¿Por qué no podía olvidarlo y ya? Tantas veces que Uchiha le había hecho desplantes, que se había ganado el odio de todos, pero Naruto seguía ahí, tras él, esperando a que volviera, a llevarlo de nuevo a su hogar. ¿Por qué no podía dejarle ir sin más?, ¿por qué aún ahora le miraba como hacía años, como cuando eran mejores amigos? ¿Por qué no lo dejaba hundirse y seguir su vida?

―En algún momento tendrás que dejarme ir.

―No ahora―juntó sus frentes, aspirando el aroma del bosque que la piel de Sasuke desprendía―, después. Por favor.

Sasuke no lo comprendía, nada de eso, pero no podía ser indiferente, aunque quisiese. Naruto siempre le había costado, igual que Itachi, para bien o para mal. Y ahora le dolía y odiaba por igual. Todo sería más sencillo si Naruto correspondiera el rencor y el enojo. Si sintiera un poco de lo que Sasuke sentía por él. Pero qué importaba, si ni siquiera Uchiha sabía qué sentía por Uzumaki, si de cierta manera le dolía también que Naruto sufriera por su culpa, incluso si jamás lo admitiera en voz alta. 

Y Naruto solo sabía el dolor que le causaba su mejor amigo, el nudo en su estómago que ahora lo hacía aferrarse con fuerza a la nada, al sueño. Y entre aquel sueño y la realidad fríos dedos recorrieron sus mejillas, justo por donde las marcas de las lágrimas se iban difuminando un poco. Respiró con dificultad y cerró el poco espacio que quedaba entre ellos, pudiendo al fin sentir, dejar ir un poco la desesperación y el dolor y concentrarse en eso, en ellos.

Sasuke le miraba profundo y Naruto podía sentir su propia respiración topar contra su mejor amigo, su excitación volverse ansia y luego miedo. Naruto podía sentir esa nueva sensación de vértigo al acercarse, al estar a milímetros y pensar que esto podría detenerse, que justo ahora cualquiera podría pararlo. Pero Sasuke ya había cerrado los ojos y el sentía el cosquilleo de la expectación subiéndole entero. Y después todo se volvió fino, delgado, y el pensar que ese era el mejor beso que algún día podría tener se estancó en su mente. En cómo eran los labios de Sasuke contra los suyos, su lengua y su boca contra toda su piel. En los suspiros que le robaba, y los que le hacía soltar. Naruto se concentró en todo eso y lo demás lo dejó de lado. Tenía una eternidad para preocuparse por el alrededor, pero no por ellos.

El rubio le mordió la boca, le recorrió el pecho con las manos calientes, nerviosas y primerizas, que tocaban asustadas, que se adentraban en sensaciones diferentes. Sasuke se dejaba hacer a su manera, temblando, mordiendo de vuelta y acariciando también lo que antes no había hecho. Naruto posó sus manos en las caderas contrarias y se quedó ahí, quieto, esperando algo que le dijera que sí, que tocará más, que siguiera el trayecto o que parara y viera la mierda en que se había convertido su vida. Pero Sasuke entonces le sonrió socarrón y le terminó de quitar la camiseta, dejando a la vista el pecho moreno, que tembló un poco al contacto de las yemas frías con su piel. Uchiha entonces le vio entero y sonrió burlón, como cuando niños, para picarle.

Naruto arrugó el cejo y se sintió muy desnudo y pequeño, pero el coraje pudo más y se sintió en casa, como si fuera una situación normal, como si Sasuke hubiera vuelto y todo siguiera su curso, como si jamás nada hubiera pasado.

―Te voy a borrar la puta sonrisa―le prometió, con el mismo tono de un Naruto de doce, con la convicción de siempre.

―Te quiero ver intentarlo― respondió entonces Sasuke, que tenía el pecho descubierto y le incitaba a continuar, mofándose aún.

Naruto le volvió a besar, con más lengua, más saliva, más fuerza. Sus dientes estiraron el labio de Sasuke y luego fue su lengua que se aventuró a saber más. Su boca estaba fría, pero todo Uchiha lo estaba. Le tocó el pecho y fue descendiendo, sin limitarse en tocar, sin abstenerse de descubrir cada centímetro. Sasuke, por su parte, le recorrió la espalda con las uñas y le besó fuerte en la clavícula, para luego morder y soltar un suspiro ahí, porque había sido en ese instante que Uzumaki había decidido tocar un poco más allá, con más ahínco que antes.

―Naruto―suspiró y apretó su espalda, alargando la última sílaba, sintiéndose un poco menos roto que antes.

El mencionado le besó el cuello y volvió a hacer a sus manos descender a la altura de esa nueva erección en Sasuke, que se restregaba sin querer con la suya propia. De pronto hacía mucho calor, y se sentía demasiado pequeño y torpe. Su dedo índice acarició de arriba abajo el vibrante miembro, deleitándose en su textura, en el cómo se alzaba y contrastaba con su piel morena. Luego fueron los demás dedos, tocando superficialmente, tratando de encajar esa nueva imagen de Sasuke con las miles anteriores, con las voces, las acciones. Cerró el puño entorno a su amigo y comenzó a masajear, arriba abajo, con cautela. Una de las manos de Sasuke se enredó en su cabello y lo haló hacía abajo, chocando con su boca y su ser. Sasuke mitad le besaba mitad gemía sobre sus labios, y Naruto solo quería escucharlo más, solo quería sentirlo más. Quería que esa mirada volviera a evocarlo a él, que fuera importante por un segundo. Así que terminó el beso y comenzó a descender con un camino de besos y saliva, que se iba extendiendo desde su boca hasta su estómago y más abajo. Sasuke aún mantenía su mano en las rubias hebras, y apretaba cada que Naruto se decidía a morder algún pedazo de piel tierna. Le separó un poco cuando la respiración caliente del rubio chocó contra su erección y se supo perdido, y no quería ver eso, no quería notar cómo la boca de Naruto se tragaba todo, cómo su pene se iba perdiendo en los labios húmedos de Uzumaki. No quería, pero aun así lo vio. Desde la relamida que se dio para sí el rubio, hasta el momento exacto en que su cabeza descendió hasta casi rozar su vello. Era demasiado, pensó, pero la sensación era caliente, húmeda y energética.

―Puta madre.

―No te conocía tan grosero―se burló el rubio desde abajo, sonriéndole sobre su erección, antes de volver a hundir su boca ahí, y succionar tranquilo, casi gustoso.

Naruto hacía tanto ruido cuando la chupaba que solo conseguía ponerlo más caliente, más duro. La lengua paseándose por toda la carne, la piel caliente, dejando saliva en cada centímetro, repasando los poros, lamiendo lascivo. Los dientes tocando la piel superficialmente y de nuevo el contacto de la lengua, que masajeaba y atendía todo lo que se topaba. El ritmo aumentó, y aquella porción que los labios no podían cubrir fue atendida por los largos dedos, que masajeaban todo con gusto y hacían menos ruido que esa boca indecente. Sasuke volvió a posar su mirada en Naruto, quien no había dejado de observarlo desde su posición. Sus ojos más oscuros y opacos le hacían sentirse inquieto, extasiado, mientras notaba el movimiento de la cabeza rubia, de los labios subiendo y bajando. Quería hundirse más, sentir esa humedad más angosta, más fuerte. Comenzó a mover las caderas, esperando el momento en que Naruto le parara, porque le asfixiaba. Pero no fue así, el rubio se limitó a recibirlo gustoso y a buscar sus dedos entre su cabello, para entrelazar sus manos y sentirle junto a todo lo demás. Sasuke cerró los ojos y gruñó grave cuando sintió la presión en su bajo abdomen, cuando la visión de Naruto mamándosela con esa mirada, con sus manos juntas porque debía fijarse a algo, y quería que fuera él, le sobrepasó, y era mucho calor Era la asfixia que le gustaba sentir.

―Voy a…―y la sensación de calor se desvaneció, y terminó enfrente de la cara de Naruto, pero sin mancharlo, sintiendo entonces el agarre de sus manos, aquella ancla que se mantenía en pie.

Al volver su mirada hacía Naruto se topó con su sonrisa, que pronto le besó.  La pierna izquierda de Uchiha se elevó y con el resto del cuerpo se impulsó para cambiar posiciones y que fuera Sasuke el de arriba y Naruto el de abajo. El rubio se sentó entonces y obligó a Sasuke a posicionarse a horcajadas sobre él, manteniendo sus brazos cerca, rodeando su cuello.

―Estás muy duro―evidenció, tocando la punta con su dedo índice, solo para hacer énfasis.

Naruto gimió un poco, pero aquella sonrisa provocativa no se fue, en cambio le atrajo más y comenzó a besarle lento, con fuerza y todo lo que tenía. Su lengua moviéndose entre los dientes, luego contra la de Sasuke, sus labios chupando los contrarios y quitando el aliento, dejándolo secó. Le dejó la boca en paz y pasó a su cuello, debajo de la oreja, dándole atención a aquella zona.

―Me la pones muy dura.

―Carajo, usuratonkachi.

Y mierda, Naruto jamás se había escuchado con una voz tan grave, tan rasposa, pero Sasuke se limitó a suspirar y comenzar a moverse un poco, solo para despertar, para poder continuar. Ya no sentía frío, solo calor, humedad.

―Hazlo ya.

―¿Hacer el qué, Sasuke-chan?

―No me jodas, dobe―jadeó, exhalando el aire que no tenía―. Hazlo ya.

―El qué―rio con burla. Se llevó una mano frente a la cara y con la mirada de Sasuke en él lamió dos dedos, con lentitud y lascivia, después bajó esa mano y comenzó a tantear la piel, luego más debajo, hasta encontrar esa pequeña abertura caliente, y acariciar alrededor―. Dime qué quieres.

―Naruto―rugió en advertencia, pero el tono se le cortó al sentir un dedo, que se movía lento, pausado y con dificultad. Ahí dentro estaba caliente y apretado. Un segundo dedo no se hizo esperar, tratando de dilatar lo más posible.

―Solo métela.

―Te dolerá.

―Ni que fuera tú.

―Serás cabrón.

Pero aun así se limitó a seguir tijereteando con los dedos, metiendo un tercero que ya se movía con más facilidad. Sasuke ya había comenzado a suspirar en su oreja, a moverse contra la invasión y maldecirle de mil formas, que Naruto aceptaba gustoso. Con la mano libre le volteó la cara y le besó pausado, metiendo todo y jugando con lo que tenía al alcance. Sentía los pequeños espasmos en las piernas de Sasuke y ese constante meneo de sus caderas sobre él. Con  lentitud sacó los dedos y dirigió su propia erecció, vibrante y ansiosa. Sasukle miraba profundo, ya sin moverse ni besarle, solo esperando el momento. Naruto le sonrió leve y comenzó a abrirse paso, admirando cada gesto, cada cara echa por su amigo. Las uñas de Uchiha se le habían comenzado a enterrar en los hombros y pronto sus oscuros ojos se perdieron debajo de los parpados, extasiado, adolorido pero consciente, estando ahí.

Cuando Naruto se hubo estado dentro se permitió pensar en la sensación de cobijo, en Sasuke fundiéndose con él. En lo mucho que eso le calentaba el pecho y le hacía sentir algo más, algo así como hogar, pertenencia y cariño. Se permitió pensar en lo mucho que le quería, ahí, consigo, a su lado, encima o debajo, pero cerca.

―Estas tan apretado―silbó en medio de un quejido, cuando intentó moverse lento, adecuándose al área.

―Cállate.

―Y tan caliente―le tomó de las caderas, para impulsarlas y ayudar al meneo de sus caderas, marcando el ritmo profundo pero lento.

Sasuke, por su parte, comenzó el vaivén tranquilo, tratando de desechar el dolor y concentrarse en eso, en la mirada de Naruto sobre él, como si fuera lo mejor del mundo, como si fuera algo realmente preciado. Se concentró en sus manos, que le recorrían las caderas y la espalda, que le servían de apoyo, de todo. Se concentró en Naruto y eso le bastó para impulsarse con mayor rapidez, para besarlo y dejar sus manos en su cuello, sintiendo el calor y el sudor resbalar por ahí, la vida que le faltaba por vivir. Para sentir lo que después no podría.

Y Naruto le tomó de las piernas y lo tumbó en el piso, quedando arriba, sonriéndole canalla y hundiéndose fuerte, rápido, sin muchas contemplaciones. La humedad de su miembro estando dentro y el frío afuera. El pene de Sasuke bailando entre ambos antes de que su morena mano lo tomara y comenzara a acariciar al ritmo de las embestidas. Apretando, sintiendo. Sasuke arqueando la espalda, gimiendo en el bosque, llenándolo a él de eso que nunca sabría distinguir, cogiéndole el ritmo, mirándole con ojos vidriosos y profundos. Ojos que lo hacían querer más, luchar por ello. Y eso era mucho, era todo.

―Te extrañe demasiado―soltó contra el cuello pálido, besando después, hundiéndose con furia, con pasión.

―Yo también.

―Te amo―susurró mirando los ojos de Sasuke, yendo más rápido, más furioso.

―Eres un dobe―ojos oscuros que se confundían con la noche, y el último gemido que le cortó la frase y le sacó una sonrisa a Uzumaki. El rubio le vio cerrar los ojos de éxtasis, con una sonrisa difuminada en su cara, satisfecha.

―Nunca me dejes, por favor―más rápido, más tosco, más todo―. No te separes de mí, por favor.

Piel contra piel, el sudor resbalándole por la frente, cayendo en el cuerpo contrario, humedeciendo la blanca piel, tan nívea, tan perfecta. El calor recorriéndole las venas, sintiéndose grande, apasionado. Con todo lo que una alma como él podía dar en un acto tan simbólico como aquel. Eran sus manos, terminando de acariciar lo que estaba enfrente, besando cada rincón, tratando de dejar entrever el amor, la pasión que Sasuke despertaba en él. Era el cariño, el dolor que solo el amor te puede dar. Era ver formas en esos parpados, y en las gotas de sudor sobre el pecho. Era construir un te amo sincero, que le salía solo, honesto y fiel.

Era la noche y su oscuridad acechando alrededor, enfriando de a poco, sin importarle en realidad. Eran las sombras rodeando a los amantes, aquellos que tanto sentían, que tanto hubieran hecho. Y ya no solo era el sudor empapando la piel de Sasuke, eran también lágrimas que acompañaban las rudas embestidas, los jadeos agónicos y la locura sufrida. Era Naruto gimiendo desbocado, con dolor  y tristeza, suplicándole a un cadáver que no lo dejara, que lo amaba y que se quedara a su lado. Era Naruto embistiendo el cuerpo inerte de su mejor amigo, aquel que había muerto hacía unas horas en batalla, por quien había dado todo. Era Naruto haciéndole el amor a un Sasuke ya fallecido, que nunca más podría corresponderle.

Era la temible realidad azorándolo, dejándole ver que Sasuke jamás volvería. Que ese era un cuerpo vacío, sin nada.

―Te amo.

Era sufrir porque al final, entre lágrimas y gritos desesperados, entre historias y sucesos vividos, tendría que dejarlo ir. Como si viera su mundo irse abajo. Como si viera a un pájaro irse volando. 


End file.
